Episode 89
Page in Progress 'Episode 88 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 88 Next: Episode 90 Highlights * The ''Troll or Not a Troll Segment intro * The glory of the Beast * The Drunken Peasants share their views on GMOs (2:20:26) Videos Played *The Amazing Atheist Your Southern Accent SUCKS ! *Wild Bill For America: Tony's Liberal Cat (deleted) *Discrimination is Okay Troll or Not a Troll Segment *Easy Drum Solo (not found) *How to Say No to Drugs Continued Videos *Some Brett Keane video (deleted) *TAA once again begs for people to donate money to him *Alabama Preacher Cedric Hatcher, Goes Off About Gay Marriage During A City Hall Meeting! *Sleep Inside A Faraday Cage *Joseph8276 I give up! (High Quality reupload) * Disproving evolution in 10 easy steps (not found) *No Civil Rights Charges against George Zimmerman (not found) *Fox guest says Obama's comments about Christians were verbal rape (deleted) *RWW News: Schlafly: Transgender Rights Is 'Nuts' *Meet the rejects from a one-way trip to Mars *Will Republican concessions prevent a DHS shutdown? *Christian U.S. Veteran Fighting Alongside Kurds to Defeat ISIS *Did taxpayers fund politician's Katy Perry tickets? *News anchor makes racial gaffe describing Lady Gaga *RWW News: Glenn Beck Applauds Parents Who Refuse To Vaccinate Their Kids Start of The Show The peasants started the show by talking about some shit. Then, they watched a video by a redneck talking about how TJ's redneck impressions are garbage. Next, Wild Bill started talking about how he has to take care of his friend, Tony's liberal cat because Tony got terminal cancer resulting him getting evicted from his own home. Wild Bill talks about how Tony will end up in hell because he rejected Christ. They watched a video by a guy who looks like a lesbian talking about why discrimination is okay. They moved into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment where a guy gives tips about drumming solos and an old man tells you to stay away from drugs. They then watched a video by Brett Keane about the Chapel Hill shootings. They watched a video criticizing TJ for asking his fans for money. Then, a preacher from Alabama started ranting about homosexuals inside a town hall. Middle of The Show The peasants watched a video by two delusional idiots demonstrating how the Faraday cage works; according to these two psychos, the Faraday cage is apparently a cage you put around your bed that protects you from cosmic radiation, radio-waves, television brain-control, GMO-food poisoning, chem-trails, vaccination, and some other shit. Then, the Beast started saying how it's unfair that attractive girls don't want to date him. Then, some retard "disproves" evolution in 10 easy steps and he also thinks that scientific data coincides with Biblical dogma. They watched a news report by CNN about how there's no civil rights charges filed against George Zimmerman. Then, some stupid Christian lady who was a Fox News guest on Sean Hannity's show claimed that Obama's comments about Christians were verbal rape. They watched a video from Right Wing Watch talking about why Transgender rights is "Nuts". They watched a CNN report about the people who were rejected on the one-way trip to Mars. They watched a news story about whether if Republicans will prevent a Homeland Security shutdown. End of The Show The peasants watched a news story by Sean Hannity about a Christian U.S. Veteran who sided with Kurds to fight ISIS, and Sean Hannity approves of that. Next, they watched a news story about a Republican Congressman using taxpayers' money to fund his expensive vacations and luxurious lifestyles. Then, a news anchor "accidentally" said some racist shit when commenting about Lady Gaga. After that, Glenn Beck applauds parents who refuse to vaccinate their kids, he also said that Doctors are ignorant. Quotes * "You're a liar TJ" -Scotty * "You need to tell Monica that she needs to get with the beast and stop fucking around with you" -TJ talking to Scotty * "''Obama fucking tried to get authorization to go to war with fucking ISIS for fuck's sake; that's what I don't understand, why do these Conservative Republicans keep acting like Obama is this fucking pacifist about ISIS. Obama wants to go fight ISIS" ''-TJ pointing out the stupidity of Conservatives and Republicans Trivia *TJ offered to pay Brett Keane $20 and a McDonald's happy meal each month if he converts to Islam *The Beast lives in Nova Scotia, Canada Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Page in Progress